


имплозивная терапия

by q_ello



Series: I think I'm gonna go [2]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, flaff???, he tian's roof is off forever
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/q_ello/pseuds/q_ello
Summary: гуань щетинится не когда хэ тянь к нему лезет, а когда думает, что хэ тянь к нему полезет. заранее.





	имплозивная терапия

**Author's Note:**

> есть отсылка к [вот этому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012137) но это так мелочи

хэ тянь бы не стал откровенничать, но если всё-таки — чисто гипотетически — _заставить_ его быть откровенным, то: хэ тянь не уверен, что может чему-либо доверять.

никто не говорит про стопроцентное доверие — потому что, серьёзно, это просто перекладывание ответственности, — просто сложно слепо во что-то верить, когда даже свои собственные пять чувств могут тебя наебать. стоит только ужраться в говно, стащить у кого-нибудь белый порошок, совершить ещё какую-нибудь нападку на собственный мозг. заснуть.

люди говорят «ай» не когда им больно, а когда они думают, что им больно.

поэтому хэ тянь не уверен, что может чему-либо доверять без веских на то оснований. может быть, у него с этим дела обстоят даже хуже, чем у гуаня. гуань ненавидит вторжение в своё личное пространство, он готов откусить тебе башку просто за случайное столкновение с плечами (проверено не лично, но на цзяне), но хэ тянь видел его мать — и он уверен, что его мать может и гладить гуаня по голове, потому что гладить бритые виски и затылок — нереальное удовольствие. мать гуаня может наверняка обнять его, когда вздумается, поцеловать в лоб, чтобы проверить температуру — и гуань не посмеет рыкнуть в ответ. или даже не подумает об этом.

мнение окружающих: матери гуаня не повезло иметь такого проблемного сына.  
личное мнение хэ тяня: ей несказанно повезло, что рядом с ней гуань может вести себя, как нормальный человек.

гуань щетинится не когда хэ тянь к нему лезет, а когда думает, что хэ тянь к нему полезет. заранее.

хэ тянь думает: ой, очень жаль, — и закидывает руку ему на плечо, когда они идут из школы. хватает его за плечи со спины, когда они пересекаются где-нибудь на улице. кладёт руки на тёплую шею, на которой с каждым разом всё спокойнее пульсирует жилка. бешеная неуправляемая скотина притирается, привыкает, не поднимает лай на каждую ложную тревогу, не пытается укусить — потому что знает, что её в ответ укусят больнее. такая вот имплозивная терапия: заставь человека стрессовать каждый день, и рано или поздно он перестанет воспринимать это как стресс.

на самом деле ему не жаль. ему за это даже не стыдно. на самом деле хэ тянь довольно херовый человек, и он смело это признаёт, и ему неплохо с этим живётся.

даже свои собственные пять чувств могут тебя наебать, но если большинство из них затирает одно и то же — то тут уже ничего не попишешь. поэтому хэ тянь забрасывает руку ему на плечо и чувствует, какой гуань тёплый под боком. дышит куда-то в ухо, чтобы уловить запах травы или масел от коротко стриженных волос, запах порошка от чужой толстовки. смотрит, как ходят под худыми щеками желваки. слушает глубокое дыхание — будто этот еблан пытается держать себя в руках. продышать стресс.

большинство рецепторов говорит: этот уёбок и впрямь у тебя под боком, живой и здоровый, он рядом. если попытается убежать — ну, хуй знает, переломай ему ноги. идея сомнительная, но в целом хэ тяню не жаль и не стыдно, хэ тянь спокоен и, может быть, даже немного счастлив.

между чужими и своими интересами он выберет свои, потому что на самом деле хэ тянь довольно херовый человек, и он смело это признаёт, и ему неплохо с этим живётся.

он думает: я готов быть хорошим человеком, если за это ты позволишь мне остаться рядом хотя бы из чувства благодарности.

гуань позволяет ему остаться рядом — чёрт его знает почему, даже когда хэ тянь наступает себе на горло и думает от него отъебаться (всю неделю рецепторы жрут ему мозг бесконечным _его нет, его нет, его н е т, он вообще исчез_, хотя они всё так же пересекаются в школе), тот приходит на квартиру и спрашивает, чё случилось. такая вот имплозивная терапия: заставь человека стрессовать каждый день, и рано или поздно он без этого стресса жить не сможет.

хэ тянь думает: ой, я так подло поступил, мне очень стыдно, — и приглашает его остаться на ночь. гуань позволяет ему остаться рядом — чёрт его знает почему, — а хэ тянь всё равно не становится хорошим человеком. нихрена ему не стыдно, он по-дурацки счастлив. его бросают на пороге его квартиры, а он по-дурацки счастлив — совсем крыша поехала.

сказала: ебать, ну ты и неудачник, хэ тянь, вмазаться в такую сучку, — и умотала жить на гаваи. или в токио. или ещё куда-нибудь подальше от этого пиздеца, что между ними творится.

хэ тянь наведывается к нему вечером. подлизывается к его матери — женщины его любят, — напрашивается на ужин, залезает с ногами на старенький диван смотреть старенький телик. у гуаня дома уютно — наверное, так уютно в любом доме, который можно назвать живым. гуань валит в свою комнату, но разворачивается на полпути и усаживается у ног — приходится их согнуть, чтобы освободить место.

— фиг я оставлю тебя в своём доме без присмотра, — он говорит тихо и прилично, надо будет чаще зависать у него дома и пользоваться этим. да, хэ тянь всерьёз думает пользоваться присутствием его матери.

он тычет гуаню в колено правым носком. тык. тык. у гуаня привычно раздуваются крылья носа — будто этот еблан пытается держать себя в руках. продышать стресс. тык. хэ тянь кладёт ему на колено всю ступню.

ты же не будешь шуметь, истеричка. давай, выгони меня, а потом объясняйся матери, что у твоего друга вдруг появились срочные дела. у него неожиданно распух нос, пошёл в больницу, нет, мам, прости, я забыл, что у нас тоже есть аптечка, ах да, мы же тоже нормальные люди, ничего, давай уберём лишнее в холодильник.

ты не сделаешь этого, псина бешеная. и я этим пользуюсь.

по губам гуаня можно прочитать: вот сука.

— тебе по кайфу меня трогать?

я без этого жить спокойно не могу.

из кухни доносится запах жареного мяса. хэ тянь смотрит: руки между разведённых ног переплетаются пальцами, перемалывают их непонятно во что. хэ тянь слушает: негромкие щелчки суставов сквозь шум телевизора.

он говорит: — да, — и медленно проводит ногой от колена к бедру. видит: у гуаня наливаются красным уши, поджимаются потресканные губы, белеют сомкнутые в замок пальцы. слышит: шумный вдох носом.

— чё ты, — бесшумное «бля», — делаешь?

убеждаюсь, что ты, рыжий уёбок, и правда обитаешь со мной в одной вселенной.

— а что, не видно? соблазняю тебя.

по губам гуаня можно прочитать: я так хочу тебе уебать.

он встаёт, молча сваливает на кухню. не оставляет его без присмотра — просто присылает вместо себя свою мать. хэ тянь не против — классно будет послушать байки из его детства, всегда ли он был такой сучкой, такой истеричкой, всегда ли у него был такой принцип: мне ничего не нужно, чтобы жить спокойно (хэ тянь, на самом деле, может быть, даже это уважает). или точнее: мне нужно, чтобы ничего не было, чтобы спокойно жить. поэтому отъебитесь от меня ради бога.

хэ тянь как-то отъебался — и ему не понравилось. хэ тянь думает: я готов быть хорошим человеком, если за это ты позволишь мне быть рядом хотя бы из чувства благодарности. ладно, из меня такой себе хороший человек. хочешь, я буду твоей собакой? хочешь, я перегрызу глотку любому, кто попытается тебя обидеть? можешь даже не обращать на меня внимания, просто дай мне, блядь, быть поблизости. остаться и без башки, и без тебя — это уже совсем отстой.

мать гуаня переходит к самому интересному — времени, когда гуань был милипиздрической малолеткой, — и в это время их зовут есть. гуаню нахрен не сдались ни собака, ни слуга, ни ещё один человек рядом. у гуаня тоже хреново с доверчивостью, когда его создавали, то выкинули её вместе с радостью и счастьем подальше, зато самодостаточностью с самостоятельностью восполнили это сполна. гуаню нахрен не сдалось заботиться о ком-то, кроме своей матери.

гуань всматривается в его лицо и отваливает ему добавки. говорит: питайся нормально, смотреть на тебя страшно.

хэ тянь послушно и крошки не оставляет.


End file.
